1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a leveling apparatus and, more particularly, to a leveling apparatus including means for adjusting a laser beam to a desired position.
2. Prior Art
Various prior art attempts have been made to use laser beam generators for positioning purposes. For example, conventional types of measuring or aligning devices have been equipped with laser beam generating means.
Such prior art attempts include U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,031 to Green, which discloses a device for leveling and squaring that includes a level body having a spirit vial or electronic inclinometer. A battery powered laser module assembly is rotatably mounted in one end of the level body for emitting a visible laser beam therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,629 to Paluck discloses an apparatus for establishing a reference plane or a line comprising a laser beam with means for rotating the beam to establish a plane. The device includes a bracket mechanism, which can be attached to the ceiling or a wall so as to support the laser mechanism so that it can be adjusted in a number of directions to allow its height and its angular relationship to be set to any desired values.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,265 to Matthews, which discloses a portable hand tool having the appearances of a flashlight and the capability of projecting a collimated, coherent or otherwise directed, highly focused and narrow light beam. The tool is provided with a multiply threaded end opposite the end of light emanation, swivel capability about its elongate axis and bubble-type level devices.
Unfortunately, such laser beam equipped prior art devices suffer from various disadvantages. For example, they typically require a relatively complicated, relatively expensive, multi-component adjustable positioning subassembly to be associated with the laser beam generator. In addition, they are relatively delicate so that even minor accidental rough handling by a user can damage them. Furthermore, they are not simple, compact, readily portable, and usable in different applications.
Accordingly, a need remains for a new, simple, compact, versatile positioning device, which incorporates a laser beam generator.